1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an apparatus for facilitating the opening of bales of fibers. More specifically, the invention relates to an attachment for use in combination with conventional forklifts which can be used to safely and efficiently sever the bands typically surrounding bales of textile fibers during their transport so that the fibers may be accessed for use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fibrous materials, and in particular staple textile fibers such as those of cotton, other natural fibers and synthetic fibers are commonly provided in the form of large bales which are surrounded by a plurality of bands which serve to keep the fibers in compacted bale form during their transport and storage. For example, on a typical 500 pound fiber bale, as many as seven or more bands may extend horizontally around the fiber bale, while another two or more extend in an opposite (e.g. vertical) direction. Because the bales of fibers must be equipped to withstand numerous stages of transport and storage, the bands are typically formed of a strong and durable material such as metal.
Although the fibers are tightly compacted during the baling process, when the bands are tightly secured about the fibrous material, some of the fibers can tend to extend outwardly around the tight bands, similar to the manner in which a pillow would extend outwardly about a rubber band fastened tightly around it. As a result, the bands can be somewhat difficult to remove when the time comes for the fibers to be used.
Heretofore, the bands have generally required manual removal by an operator, who typically strikes the bands with an axe or other sharp object to sever them so that the fibers can be utilized. Because the bands are under tremendous tension due to the tightness with which they are secured and the force of the compressed fibrous material wanting to expand outwardly, the cut ends have a tendency to fly outwardly when the bands are severed. Where manual band removal is employed (e.g. such as by a worker contacting the bands with a swing axe), the person severing the bands must necessarily be close to the bands in order to reach them with the cutting implement. As should be readily apparent, this can present a significant risk to the person severing the bands, as he may be struck by one of the flying ends. Furthermore, because several swings of the axe or other implement may be required for band severing to be successfully achieved, many injuries are realized through the laborer's repeated swinging of the implement, such as back and arm injuries. In addition, because the fibrous material has a tendency to extend outwardly around the tightly wrapped bands, it may be difficult for the operator to properly contact the band with the cutting implement. As a result, plural axe swings may be required to achieve successful severing of a single band.
Attempts have been made to provide more efficient and safe methods for severing the bands around fiber bales. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,141 to Keesey et al. describes a method for removing all packaging, including bands, from a fiber bale. In the method described in the Keesey patent, the fiber bale to be opened is conveyed between two walls, and one wall pushes the bale against the other while a retractable blade cuts the bands. As will be recognized by those of skill in the art, this method requires the purchase and maintenance of a separate piece of equipment, as well as requiring the use of valuable facility space.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,841 to Von Gehlen describes an apparatus for severing straps around a fiber bale. The patent describes two specific embodiments of the invention: in the first, a cutting device rolls along the top of the bale in order to sever the bands which surround it. In the second embodiment, a cutting wheel is mounted to a wall and a bale is lifted by a forklift and pressed against the cutting device so that the cutting device severs the bands surrounding the bale. Therefore the invention requires, in each of the embodiments, a cutting device supported in some region of the facility. As a result, it likewise requires the use of facility space and specific floor arrangements of the facility equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,399 to Marom describes an apparatus for removing the ties and wrappers from textile fiber bales. The device utilizes a fixed spike wheel which cuts the bands as the bale is conveyed past the cutting wheel.
European Patent No. 0260914 to Goldman describes a process for removing straps from a bale of cotton which includes the steps of transporting the bale to an impact cutter having a long horizontal cutting blade, and pushing the bale toward the blade, to thereby sever the bands which surround it. Similarly, German Reference No. DE3540191A1 to Hergeth illustrates a forklift carrying a bale to an impact cutter in order to sever the bands which surround it.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,890 to Keller describes a rotatable forklift construction which can be used by an operator to lift and rotate a banded bale, so that he can then manually clip the bands surrounding the bale.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,490 to Whitehead describes a device for carrying bales of paper and cutting the wires which surround them. The device includes a forklift arm having a concave bearing surface and a retractable blade which can be triggered by way of a lever, so that the blade travels forward to sever the wire surrounding the bale.